


You're In Control

by you_will_see_purpose



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, Josh Dun?, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Readers Comments, Sad, comment it, ill write it, one shots, whatever you want - Freeform, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_will_see_purpose/pseuds/you_will_see_purpose
Summary: This is going to be a fic of one shots where I write whatever you guys want me to.  Just leave a note in the comments, I'll try get back to everyonexøxø





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suppppppppppp 
> 
> This is just an introduction, please enjoy

Helloooooooo,

 

I have been a writer on here since September/August (check out some of my other stuff if you want ;P)

This is going to be a collection of one shots and YOU get to choose what I write about.  Just leave a wee note/description in the comments, I'll reply and try upload the next day.  

It'll be cool to hear some of your ideas, we're all writers, all painters, all creaters. 

So lets create.

 

(That sounds like a line from and 70's romance show or something ima sorry 'bout that X))

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Alive
> 
> |-/


End file.
